<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never have I ever by All_for_the_andreil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367019">Never have I ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil'>All_for_the_andreil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew ends up carrying Neil’s drunk ass, Andrew’s gay panic, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Neil Josten Loves Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Boys, Some Fluff, drunk Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil has never gotten drunk and decides it’s good idea to try. Andrew has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never have I ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew cleverly decides to not participate in playing Never have I ever with the rest of the Foxes, but Neil is somehow forced to join the rest of them. Andrew blames Nicky on that. He himself sits on the armrest of the couch and watches the whole scene unfold without much interest.</p>
<p>When it’s Neil’s turn he says simple: “Never have I ever gotten drunk.”</p>
<p>Allison makes a sound of outrage at that. “What? Seriously? Like never ever?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the point of the game?” Neil replies with a smirk, clearly unbothered by her reaction.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but still. Everyone gets drunk at least once in their life,” Nicky agrees.</p>
<p>Neil just shrugs and fortunately they all drink and move on.</p>
<p>Andrew of course knows why Neil never drank around them – he didn’t want to spill any of his precious secrets. And Andrew supposes there weren’t many opportunities to get deliriously drunk while being on run from his mobster father.</p>
<p>Andrew doesn’t dwell on the game too much, until they go to Eden’s and Neil turns to him with mischievous smile. “Andrew?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I want to drink today,” he announces.</p>
<p>Andrew seizes him. “What’s stopping you? Got any more secrets to keep?”</p>
<p>Neil smiles, a low private smile, reserved just for Andrew. “No. Not from you anyway. I just… I’ve never really drunk much and I don’t know how it’ll go.”</p>
<p>“And you want me to make sure you don’t do anything stupid? Like paying someone to knock you out?”</p>
<p>Neil nods, smirking a little. “That one was on you.”</p>
<p>“I got my payback when I had to carry your ass back to the house. You’re not as light as you think you are, Josten.”</p>
<p>Neil snorts. “Pff, you could benchpress me with one hand.”</p>
<p>That was probably true. “Irrelevant.”</p>
<p>Neil rolls his eyes at him. “I’ll go get the drinks,” he says and leaves Andrew by the table.</p>
<p>Andrew isn’t sure what Neil’s plan is – or if he has any sort of plan – but after his third shot, he starts to be little unsteady on his feet and by the fifth one, Andrew stops trusting him to keep his balance on his own.</p>
<p>He watches as Neil holds onto the table with both hands to keep himself standing for few minutes before sighing and saying: “Come here.”</p>
<p>Neil waves him off. “’m fine.”</p>
<p>Andrew sighs again. “Sure you are. Yes or no?”</p>
<p>Neil giggles. He fucking giggles. Andrew has never heard that sound coming from him and it takes his brain a moment to process it. “We’re in public, Drew.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes, slowly starting to regret letting Neil drink in the first place. “Just come here before you embarrass yourself.”</p>
<p>Neil does step to Andrew at last and of course he stumbles and Andrew has to catch him before he falls.</p>
<p>“Idiot,” he mumbles as he pulls Neil back into standing position, keeping him close to himself in case he decides to fall again.</p>
<p>Neil only giggles more. “You’re so strong, Drew,” he purrs and follows the line of Andrew’s bicep with his eyes. “So pretty.”</p>
<p>Andrew can feel the tips of his ears go pink. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Neil smirks, but for few minutes he’s blissfully silent. Until: “I need to pee. Let me go.”</p>
<p>“I’m going with you,” Andrew announces.</p>
<p>“I can walk there on my own.”</p>
<p>“You’d end up smashing your head against the sink. Or worse, the toilet bowl,” Andrew sneers and gets up.</p>
<p>Neil scowls at him, but doesn’t protest when Andrew leads him through the crowd of people.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Neil doesn’t end up smashing his head against the toilet. On the other hand, he battles a bit with the soap dispenser and Andrew watches him amusedly from where he’s standing by the door.</p>
<p>Suddenly the guy standing by the sink next to Neil grabs Neil’s arm. “Hello, pretty thing,” he murmurs and wants to drag Neil away.</p>
<p>Neil shoots Andrew a panicked look and Andrew’s at Neil’s side in a second. He knows that normally Neil would be able to deal with this perfectly on his own, but now with the amount of alcohol in his veins, he only manages to squirm in the man’s grip.</p>
<p>“Let go of him,” Andrew hisses, every cell in his body screaming <em>mine </em>and <em>protect. </em> </p>
<p>The guy snorts. “What are you, his boyfriend?” He sneers.</p>
<p>Andrew clenches his teeth. He has never referred to himself as Neil’s boyfriend and he isn’t about to start. “I said let go.” This time Andrew takes out a knife from his armband, pointing it at the stranger’s throat. “Now.”</p>
<p>The guy finally understands Andrew isn’t fucking around and releases his grip on Neil’s arm. Neil stumbles a bit, but Andrew notices he never, not once, moves to touch Andrew, not even to hold onto him for balance. Of course the idiot wouldn’t overstep Andrew’s boundaries even when drunk.</p>
<p>Andrew wraps his arm around Neil’s waist and walks him back to their table. “You can touch me,” he tells him when he sees Neil’s still unsure what to do with his hands.</p>
<p>Neil looks at him with his stupid big blue eyes. “Where?”</p>
<p>Andrew silently curses him for being so goddamn careful. “Upper half.”</p>
<p>Once given permission, Neil puts his hand on Andrew’s shoulder to keep balance and together they make it back to the table, where they find the rest.</p>
<p>Aaron, who is probably the most sober of them, seizes Neil. “What happened to him?” He asks Andrew and Andrew doesn’t fail to notice the smugness in his tone. He wants to pull Neil closer, to put himself between him and any possible danger. Instead, he deposits Neil onto one of the chairs. “Got drunk.”</p>
<p>Aaron smirks. “Have fun with that.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Andrew mumbles just as Neil reaches for another shot. “<em>No</em>. Fucking hell Josten, don’t drink anymore,” Andrew hisses at him and switches the shot in Neil’s hand for a water bottle. “Let’s get going,” he announces when seeing how Neil struggles to unscrew the cap on the bottle.</p>
<p>“But it’s so soon!” Nicky whines.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking,” Andrew retorts and opens the bottle for Neil himself. Neil gives him a grateful smile.</p>
<p>Even Nicky picks up on Andrew’s tone and stops protesting and they slowly make their way to the exit and the car, Neil practically hanging onto Andrew.  </p>
<p>“‘ndrew,” Neil slurs, halfway through the parking lot. “Carry me?”</p>
<p>Andrew glares at him. “The car is right there, Josten.”</p>
<p>“But my legs are tired,” Neil pouts.</p>
<p>Andrew shakes his head. “You are unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Neil grins. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Andrew doesn’t carry him, but almost all of Neil’s weight is on him anyway and Andrew is happy to reach the car at last. He dumps Neil onto the passenger seat, fastens his seatbelt for him and ignores Nicky’s excited noises from the backseat.</p>
<p>He keeps throwing cautious glances at Neil during the ride, making sure he’s still breathing. At some point Neil rests his head on the cool window and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Neil. Are you with me?” Andrew asks, torn between watching the road and watching Neil.</p>
<p>“Mmh,” is Neil’s only response and by the time they arrive at the house, Neil is fast asleep. Andrew tries to wake him but nothing he does seems to make any difference.</p>
<p>In the end Andrew thinks <em>fuck it</em>, picks Neil up and carries him inside, which ends up being more difficult than he anticipated, because although Neil is light, he’s still taller than Andrew and it takes a while for Andrew to figure out how to arrange his limbs. Neil’s also completely boneless in his arms and Andrew’s hit with new wave of protectiveness over him.</p>
<p>Nicky’s practically jumping in excitement from what he’s just witnessed and Andrew silently curses that his hands are too full of Neil to take a knife on his cousin.</p>
<p>Once Neil is safely in Andrew’s bed, still dozing off, Andrew carefully undresses him. Neil barely moves until Andrew takes off his jeans, at which he mumbles: “If you wanna have sex, Drew, you’ll have to do all the work.”</p>
<p>Andrew snorts. Of course now he wakes up. He manages to get him into one of his worn out T-shirts, that he knows Neil likes to steal and covers him with a blanket. “No sex. Sleep.”</p>
<p>Neil buries his face into the pillow and makes an approving sort of sound. “Cuddle with me?” He asks, his voice muffled.</p>
<p>Andrew sighs. “Let me just take a shower, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>When he returns, he finds Neil just as he left him and slips into the bed to take his usual spot by the wall. Neil automatically snuggles closer to him and Andrew loosely wraps his arm around him. Neil sighs in content. “Drew?”</p>
<p>Andrew takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Neil’s shampoo. “What.”</p>
<p>“You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>In that moment Andrew decides he’s never letting Neil drink again. “Shut up, Josten.” But he pulls him closer anyway and presses a soft kiss to his temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>